Sheikha Hana
This page is for the wife of Sheikh Saud. For the wife of Activist Anwar Assan, see Hanna Assan. Sheikha Hana bint Juma'a Al Majid is the wife of Sheikh Saud bin SaqrH.H. Sheikh Saud Bin Saqr Al Qassimi - Biography, former Ruler of Trucial Abysmia. She is a noted Western-educated business woman, and the daughter of the notable Dubai merchant Juma Al Majid. She have six children, Sheikha Amna, Sheikh Ahmed, Sheikh Khalid, Sheikh Saqr, Sheikha Mahra, and Sheikh Mohammed, current ruler of Trucial Abysmia. History Education and early life His Highness Sheikh Saud Bin Saqr al Qasimi was born in Dubai, on February 10, 1956. Sheikh Saud married Hana, the daughter of the notable Dubai merchant Juma Al Majid. The couple's six children are Sheikh Mohammed, Sheikha Amna, Sheikh Ahmed, Sheikh Khalid, Sheikh Saqr and Sheikha Mahra. MUX History In October, Shiekh Saud was stunned when his son announced that he would be running against him for the title of president (or supreme ruler according to Shiekh Mohammed) of TA. Shiekh Saud confided to his wife that he is worried a Shiekh Mohammed rule would result in TA reverting back into an oppressive dictatorship, ruled by cleric and military cabinet members who would take advantage of Shiekh Mohammed's youth and arrogance. However, both agreed that Shiekh Mohammed would eventually give up his campaign because of all the work, studying, and public appearances their work averse son would have to endure. In response to Trucial Abysmia's perceived troubles, Cobra Commander contacted Shiekh Saud to see if he would be interested in renewing their past alliance. Rebuffed by Saud, the Commander was instead secretly pointed to Shiekh Mohammed by Saud's head of military. In early 2013, Sheikh Saud participated in a presidential debate. Even for his supporters, his performance was considered to be disasterous. At times, he seemed diseengaged. At other times, he seemed woefully unable to commit to a stance, which was only made more visible as his opponents had firm confictions on the liberal and conservative sides of how TA should move forward. On February 12, 2013, Sheikh Mohammed was declared victor in TA's first free and open elections in generations. Numerous human rights organizations are calling for investigations as vast reports of fraud were reported. But Mohammed's legitimacy was almost immediately confirmed by the military wing. Mohammed quickly moved to have some of his rivals arrested and ordered is parents to vacate the presidential palace and prepare for permanent exile. Surrounded by military forces, and not wanting bloodshed, Sheikh Saud agreed to leave with his wife and be filmed leaving his presidential palace without protest. Exile Under the recommendation of General Alawai, Sheikh Mohammed ordered his mother and father to be exiled from Trucial Abysmia. Saud reluctantly chose London, even though he considered Trucial Abysmia to be the home where he would live out the rest of his life. Some human rights leaders decry the UK's acceptance of Sheikh Mohammed, citing his treatment of dissidents and his past human rights violations (before his late-career embracement of modernizing Trucial Abysmia and allowing women certain rights not granted in his earlier years of rule). Supporters of gay and lesbian rights also objected, citing Saud's complacency in the execution of two gay teenagers in his land in 2012. In the weeks following his move to London, Saud has battled depression and has left his apartment only to pick up food deliveries. Logs 2012 * October 01 - "Open Elections" - Mohammed took the news rather well, considering. * October 08 - "Meetings in Trucial Abysmia" - Cobra Commander takes meetings with several high-level leaders in Trucial Abysmia. 2013 * February - "Hail To The Thief" - Sheikh Saud's call for open elections leads to an opportunity that will result in Cobra reestablishing their hold onto the country of Trucial Abysmia. In addition, the world gets a look at a new, arrogant, and possibly dangerous new leader. * March 4 - "Royal Procession" - Steel-Brigadier 910 meets Cobra Commander! OOC Note Although Sheikha Hana on the MUX is loosely based on the wife of the real emirate of Ras al-Khaimah, she has been VASTLY fictionalized for the MUX, and her actions and information on this page should be considered fictional parody and is in no way intended to malign the actual Sheikha Hana. Players Sheikha Hana is currently played by Spikewitwicky. Sheikh Mohammed The new Ruler of Trucial Abysmia is Sheikh Mohammed bin Saud Al Qasimi, son of the last Emir, born June 4th, 1996. Still a teenager, Shiekh Mohammed bin Saud Al Qasimi has taken a recent interest in the ins and outs of ruling a population, but remains naive about the true scope of such a position. Those close to Shiekh Saud fear that Shiekh Mohammed will essentially be a "puppet dictator", willing to allow outside business interests steer the course of the country rather than an adherence to Abysmia's history and the tenants of Islam. In 2012, Shiekh Mohammed was given a custom-made Ferrari valued at $2.2 million for his 16th birthday. That gift was seen as a pale parting prize compared to Shiekh Mohammed's main gift he wanted for his 16th birthday: an appearance by Autobot leader Optimus Prime (promised by his father, Shiekh Saud). Shiekh Mohammed has seen this moment as an indication of his father's weakness and inability to effectively manage his land. This sentiment is only amplified as Shiekh Mohammed witnesses his father privately fret about the growing protest movement in his land. Shiekh Mohammed oftentimes uses his grandfather's style of rule as a measure against his father's far more nuanced and deliberative style. The summer of 2012 was an ideal one for Shiekh Mohammed. His days were filled with car races, massages, and lavish parties to attend - along with the unfortunate public appearance he must make ever so often with his father. In 2013, however, Shiekh Mohammed's life has changed dramatically. With his election as Ruler of Trucial Abysmia, he has taken a turn for the studious, and surprising seems to be taking his new duties seriously, if arrogantly. He often follows the lead of his close, experienced advisor General Alawai, although as Mohammed gains confidence in his abilities as President, he is relying on the General less and less. References * Emirate prince ousted in women's rights row * Shiekh Saud biography * Ruling Family of Ras Al-Khaimah: Al Qasimi dynasty * UAE: Sheikh Saud bin Saqr Al Qasimi - New Ruler Appointed for Ras AlKhaimah Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Sheikhs of Trucial Abysmia Category:House of Al Qasimi Category:TP-only characters Category:Trucial Abysmia